vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Athena Tennōsu
Summary Athena Tennōsu is the heiress of the powerful and influential Tennōsu family as well as the current chairman of the Hakuo Academy Board of Directors. At the age of 6, she made her way to the Royal Garden Palace due to possessing a King’s Jewel at the time combined with the despair of losing her parents. Hayate Ayasaki would later make his way there and she would go on to make him her butler, train him, unlock some of his hidden potential, and become his first love. She would eventually have a falling out with Hayate and kick him out of the palace. Some time after this, she was rescued from the palace by Hayate’s older brother Ikusa Ayasaki, who summoned the sword Shirosakura while doing so. Over a year after this, she would go on to make the royal guard snake Makina her butler and seal Shirosakura within him. Later on in the series she would, with the aid of Hayate and Isumi Saginomiya, go on to destroy the remaining King’s Jewels, help destroy the Royal Garden Palace, and free the goddess Orumuzuto Nadja and thus the Royal Power of King Midas. She and Makina later retired to Mykonos with presumably no intention of returning to Japan. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Athena Tennōsu Origin: Hayate the Combat Butler Gender: Female Age: 17 as of the Finale arc Classification: Human, Chairman of the Hakuo Academy Board of Directors Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, skilled hand to hand combatant, masterful with swords and likely various other weapons, Enhanced Senses (can sense and see evil spirits and auras that normal humans cannot), Chi Manipulation, Magic, barrier creation, Energy Projection, Soul Manipulation (against evil spirits & demons only), Summoning, Sealing, her chi/spiritual attacks can likely bypass intangibility against spirits & demons, resistance to mind/soul manipulation from beings with less spiritual power than herself, Power Nullification (can dispel/nullify barriers and sealing techniques from characters with less spiritual power than herself), Matter Manipulation (limited), genius level intellect, is aware of and can break the fourth wall Attack Potency: Building level physically (At her peak, should not be weaker than Yozora Hōsen. Should be comparable in terms of physical prowess to Post Golden Week arc Hayate Ayasaki and Hinagiku Katsura) and with spiritual powers & magic (More powerful in this regard than Isumi Saginomiya and Yozora Hōsen. Was unable to defeat Hisui Hatsushiba with Yozora’s powers absorbed only due to her powers still recovering at the time. Has been stated that, at her peak, she would not lose to Isumi. Yozora considers her a greater threat than Isumi) Speed: Subsonic movement and combat speeds with Supersonic reactions (Comparable to Makina and Post Golden Week arc Hayate) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 physically (Stronger than Pre Tiger’s Den Hayate), up to Class 50 with her spiritual powers Striking Strength: Building Class physically and with summoned spiritual weapons Durability: Building Class physically (At her peak, should not be any less durable than Yozora Hōsen and Post Golden Week arc Hayate and Hinagiku) and with barriers (At her peak, her barriers are more powerful than those of Isumi and should be more powerful than those of Yozora and Hisui with Yozora’s powers absorbed. Has defended against some of Isumi’s most powerful techniques) Stamina: Superhuman physically (Can put up somewhat of a fight even when still recovering. Her physical stamina and endurance should overall be comparable to the likes of Hayate and Hinagiku). Average in terms of spiritual power & magic (Although her power is greater than that of Isumi and Yozora, fighting at her peak for several minutes at a stretch can leave her depleted) Range: Extended melee range with swords, hundreds of metres with spiritual powers & magic Standard Equipment: Her black folding fan which she uses as a wand of sorts, can summon swords to either shoot at enemies or use in hand. Intelligence: Very High. Is the greatest prodigy Hakuo Academy has ever seen. Graduated from Hakuo high school, whose curriculum is notoriously advanced and difficult, in her early teens and became chairman of the Hakuo Board of Directors in her mid teens. Managed to decipher some ancient text which geniuses such as Maria and Aika Kasumi could not. Has a wealth of knowledge on a vast array of subjects including history and the occult. Is a highly skilled and dangerous combatant and skilled with various weapons. Is also a capable instructor in combat techniques and weapons usage. Can be a capable leader and planner. Has all the competency of Hinagiku Katsura and Hayate Ayasaki and is highly skilled if not outright masterful in various vocations. Weaknesses: Fighting at her peak for several minutes at a stretch can deplete her powers. This happened during her fight against Isumi at her mansion on Mykonos and she had to resort to taking the assistance of Makina in his true form. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Hayate the Combat Butler Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Teachers Category:Magic Users Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Summoners Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Rich Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Cursed Characters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Tier 8